Awa Awa no Mi
The Awa Awa no Mi, also known as the Awa Awa Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to emit and control soap and bubbles that can not only clean off dirt but can also "clean off" power. Awa (泡) means "bubble". It was given by Spandam to Kalifa who ate it. One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 385, Spandam gives the fruit to Kalifa and the fruit is eaten. This ability is not to be confused with a Logia power, as the user cannot turn herself into soap and bubbles. Apearance The Awa Awa no Mi is a violet watermelon shaped fruit with various swirls on it. It's insides are bright green and also posses swirls. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Kalifa, is that it gives it's user the user the ability to emit and control soap and bubbles from their body. These bubbles are capable of not only cleaning off dirt but can also "clean off" power. The user can thus essentially drain their opponent's energy with these bubbles and leave them in a clean and shiny state that is extremely smooth.One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 403, Kalifa renders Sanji powerless in a smooth and shiny state. The user can also shield themselves from attacks by condensing these bubbles together around themselves and encasing themselves into a giant bar of soap.One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 408, Kalifa encases herself in a giant bar of soap to protect herself. The user's bubbles however, can be washed away by water. Likewise, their smoothened opponents can be returned to normal by being washed by water.One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Chapter 411, Sanji and Nami are returned to their normal state by water. Other than that, the user is affected also by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Kalifa, have been used mostly to aid her in combat. She mostly uses the fruit's powers to give her an edge in battle. While she is a capable assassin by herself, by using the fruit's powers, she can weaken opponents that would otherwise be too physically powerful for her to handle. Aside from this, Kalifa has also used the fruit's power over soap particles to shield herself from being electrocuted. The named techniques that are used by Kalifa that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: using Golden Awa.]] *'Golden Awa:' Kalifa uses her powers to coat an opponent with her bubbles, making them smooth. It also seems to be a pun on "Golden Hour". It's effects were first seen being used on Sanji. using Bubble Master.]] *'Bubble Master:' Kalifa use her power to control the bubbles far from her. using Sheep Coat.]] *'Sheep Coat:' Kalifa covers her body with soap form like a sheep. using Hitsuji Gumo Relax Awa.]] *'Hitsuji Gumo Relax Awa (Sheep Cloud Relax Awa):' Kalifa uses this after Sheep Cloud. Kalifa 'shoots' the bubbles at her opponent. When they hit her opponent, given the name of the attack, they seem to relax their body so much they are rendered immobile. Because of the amount of bubbles shot it is near impossible to dodge all of them. It also appears to be a pun on "relax hour". using Hitsuji Gumo Tidal Wave.]] *'Hitsuji Gumo Tidal Wave (Sheep Cloud Tidal Wave):' Kalifa release a big bubbles tidal wave. References External Links *Watermelon - Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is shaped after *Soap - Wikipedia article about soap *Soap History - The Soap and Detergent Association articles about the history of soap *A short history of soap - The Pharmaceutical Journal article about the history of soap *Soap Making - Site about how to make soap *Soap - Bartleby.com article about soap Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia